Eternity Flower
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (Requested by: mico-a) Konan adalah seorang gadis yang sebatang kara dan membenci origami. Pertemuan nya dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang senasib dengan nya mengubah seluruh hidup nya. Ketakutan, Marah, Benci dan kegelapan mewarnai hidup Konan sejak pertemuan dengan anak laki-laki yang pada akhir nya menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidup nya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Eternity Flower © Yue. Aoi**

 **Pair : Konan x Yahiko**

 **Genre : Angst/ Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Note : OOC, TYPO, Sexual Content**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru berjalan menuju sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Gadis itu menarik mantel burgundy yang terlalu kecil untuk tubuh nya dan sepatu boots berwarna merah.

Langkah gadis itu terlihat aneh, ia bahkan terlihat kesulitan untuk berjalan. Berkali-kali gadis tu menatap ke bawah dan berusaha keras untuk berjalan dengan langkah yang normal.

Gadis itu sempat terpikir untuk melepas boots yang dikenakan nya, namun ia segera mengurungkan niat nya saat menyadari salju yang mulai turun. Gadis itu memilih untuk mengeratkan syal usang berwarna abu-abu yang telah pudar dan berusaha menaikkan sarung tangan wol nya yang hampir tak mampu membungkus telapak tangan nya.

Udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang seolah menambah penderitaan gadis itu. Sepatu boots merah milik nya sudah terlalu sempit untuk kaki nya yang bertumbuh semakin besar, dan untuk mengakali nya ia memutuskan untuk membebat telapak kaki nya dengan kain agar tak lecet. Hal itu membuat nya harus merasakan udara dingin lebih lama akibat tak dapat berjalan dengan cepat.

Iris jingga nya menatap batu-batu nisan yang terpampang di depan nya. Terlihat beberapa makam yang baru saja dikunjungi.

Gadis itu terus berjalan menyusuri batu-batu nisan. Ia berhenti di depan salah satu batu nisan dan terdiam. Batu-batu nisan itu ditutupi salju dan tak terdapat satupun bunga atau dupa. Makam itu terlihat sudah lama tak dikunjungi.

Perlahan, gadis itu mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah batu nisan dan mulai membersihkan salju yang menutupi nama sang pemilik nisan. Gadis itu mengangguk dan terlihat sedikit puas karena tak mengunjungi makam yang salah.

Terlihat aneh bagi seorang peziarah makam untuk tak membawa apapun dan meninggalkan nya di makam yang ia kunjungi. Namun, gadis itu tak mampu membawa apapun di makam itu selain membawa diri nya sendiri untuk berjalan mengunjungi makam itu.

Gadis itu duduk di atas tanah yang tertutupi salju dan memeluk batu nisan itu. Ia mejamkan mata dan terus memeluk batu nisan itu. Hanya inilah yang dapat dilakukan nya, ia tak dapat lagi berinteraksi dengan siapapun yang berada di bawah makam itu. Dan ia tak mampu lagi meneteskan air mata walau ia sangat ingin menangis dan hati nya telah menjerit pilu.

Terdengar suara dari perut gadis itu. Perut nya tak diisi dengan apapun selama dua hari dan ia merasa benar-benar lemas. Rasanya, ingin ia berdoa agar kami-sama segera membawa nya pergi dan mempertemukan nya dengan orang-orang yang dikasihi nya.

Sebuah tepukan membuat gadis itu membuka mata nya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat nya adalah senyuman cerah seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingga.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?", ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.", jawab gadis itu sambil menatap anak laki-laki dihadapan nya. Ia merasa canggung untuk membalas senyuman yang ditujukan pada nya.

Perut gadis itu kembali menjerit untuk diisi dan gadis itu menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa malu.

"Kau lapar ? Ini untuk mu.", anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari kantung plastic yang dibawa nya.

Gadis itu memang apel itu sejenak. Ia merasa ragu menerima sesuatu dari orang asing. Bagi nya, dunia sangat kejam dan mustahil ada seseorang yang menolong nya tanpa pamrih.

"Kau tidak suka apel ?", tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Ini… benar-benar untuk ku ? Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menujukkan sebuah apel lain nya di dalam kantung plastic.

"Arigato", jawab gadis itu sambil menerima apel itu dan memakan nya. Rasa lapar seolah menggerogoti akal sehat nya dan ia tak lagi peduli dengan higienitas makanan yang dimakan nya,

…..*…..

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di bawah salah satu batang pohon bersama gadis itu. Mereka memakan apel itu bersama-sama. Dan bagi gadis itu, apel yang keras terasa begitu nikmat bagaikan ayam yang biasa disajikan di meja makan setiap natal.

"Siapa nama mu ?", anak laki-laki itu membuka percakapan. Ia telah menghabiskan apel milik nya.

"Konan. Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"Nama ku Yahiko. Kau sendirian saja ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya karena tak terlihat siapapun yang bersama dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga sendirian.", ucap anak laki-laki itu. "Sebaik nya kau segera pulang. Orang tua mu pasti khawatir."

Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum gadis itu membuka mulut nya untuk berkata, "Mereka… sudah tidak lagi bersamaku"

Mata anak laki-laki itu membulat. Ia menyentuh pundak gadis itu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf telah bertanya seperti itu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia tak merasa tersinggung. Fakta nya, orang tua nya memang tak lagi bersama nya. Kedua orang tua nya telah meninggal saat perang shinobi kedua berlangsung. Saat ini ia benar-benar sebatang kara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apakah kau juga-", ucapan nya terputus. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Orang tua ku juga sudah meninggal saat perang dunia shinobi kedua", jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan tenang.

Gadis itu tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin anak laki-laki itu dapat mengucapkan hal yang menyedihkan tanpa merasa sedih ? Atau mungkin bahkan hati nya telah membeku akibat terlalu bersedih ?

"Apakah kau berkunjung kesini untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua mu ?"

"Tentu saja. Hari ini peringatan berakhir nya perang shinobi kedua dua tahun yang lalu, bukan ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia teringat saat mendengar perang dunia shinobi telah berakhir dan ia hampir bernafas lega. Saat itu hampir natal dan ia tak sabar menunggu kedua orang tua nya pulang dan merayakan natal dengan makan bersama serta bercengkrama. Namun, kebahagiaan nya sirna saat melihat kedua orang tua nya pulang.

Kedua orang tua nya memang kembali. Namun, tidak sebagai mahluk hidup, melainkan sebagai sesosok jasad yang telah kaku. Dan gadis itu tak dapat berhenti berduka dan meratapi nasib nya.

Perasaan senasib membuat gadis itu dapat bersikap terbuka dan mengungkapkan banyak hal pada anak laki-laki itu walaupun ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Anak laki-laki itu melirik Konan dan bertanya, "Kau tidak membawa apapun untuk diletakkan di makam ?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia tak memiliki uang untuk sekadar membeli bunga atau dupa. Emas terakhir milik orang tua nya baru saja ia jual tadi pagi dan ia tak memiliki apapun kecuali rumah nya. Dan ia tak dapat menghamburkan uang begitu saja karena ia tak dapat bekerja. Bukan berarti ia tak mau berusaha, namun siapa yang ingin mempekerjakan seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun dengan tubuh kurus kering yang terlihat lemah ? Bahkan tempat prostitusi pun takkan mau memperkerjakan nya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk meletakkan sesuatu di makam.", jawab anak laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu menatap anak laki-laki itu. Perkataan terakhir anak laki-laki itu membuat nya tertarik mendengarkan kelanjutan nya.

"Kau bisa membuat origami, kan ?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka origami. Menurutku itu tak berguna."

"Siapa bilang ? Kau bisa membuat persembahan di makam dengan origami."

"Huh ?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan kantung lain yang diletakkan di saku mantel nya. Kantung itu berisi banyak bunga dari kertas origami, sebagian terbuat dari kertas putih yang diwarnai.

"Ini semua buatan mu ?"

"Tentu saja.", jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan bangga. "Aku akan menaruh ini di makam orang tua ku."

Gadis itu menyentuh kantung plastic itu dan memegang salah satu bunga itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat bunga origami buatan anak laki-laki itu.

Sejujur nya, anak laki-laki itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang rapih dan menyukai kerajinan tangan. Namun aneh nya, bunga itu terlihat sangat indah seolah dibuat dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ini untuk mu. Kau bisa menaruh nya di makam orang tua mu.", ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil meletakkan beberapa bunga origami di tangan gadis itu.

Kehangatan tangan anak laki-laki itu seolah menjalar dan membuat tubuh dan hati gadis itu menghangat. Ia kembali mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum.

…..*…..

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan gerbang kompleks pemakan bersama gadis itu. Gadis itu merasa bahagia karena dapat meninggalkan bunga di makan orang tua nya, walaupun bunga itu bukanlah bunga hidup.

"Terima kasih atas bunga nya. Bunga itu benar-benar indah."

"Hehe… karya ku bagus, kan ?"

Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi apakah kau masih berpikir origami tidak berguna ?", tanya Yahiko dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tidak. Kurasa ucapan mu benar, Yahiko-san", jawab Konan sambil tersenyum tulus. Untuk pertama kali nya ia tersenyum tulus. Keceriaan Yahiko seolah menular pada nya bagaikan virus dan membuatnya melupakan sejenak kehidupan nya yang begitu pahit.

Anak laki-laki bernama Yahiko itu tertawa, ia merasa puas karena gadis itu menerima pendapat nya. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu dan mengenggam tangan gadis itu, membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"Y-Yahiko-san ?"

Yahiko menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merah dengan muffler usang. Ia menunduk.

"G-gomen ne. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja tangan ku terasa sangat dingin."

Konan melirik telapak tangan Yahiko. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan sarung tangan yang sudah robek. Perlahan, Konan mengeratkan telapak tangan nya dan mengenggam tangan Yahiko dengan erat.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, kan ? Kalau begitu aku akan mengenggam tangan mu."

"K-konan-san, kau tidak keberatan ?"

"Tidak. Tangan mu akan beku bila aku tak membiarkan mu menggandeng ku.", jawab Konan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati nya ia percaya pada anak laki-laki bersurai jingga walau ini merupakan pertemuan mereka.

Yahiko mengeratkan genggaman nya dan ia merasa kehangatan menjalar di hati nya. Di balik sikap ceria dan senyum yang ditunjukkan nya, ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di lingkungan yang keras. Makian dan kekerasan fisik bukanlah hal yang asing dalam kehidupan nya.

Pertemuan dengan Konan membuat Yahiko seolah menemukan kehangatan sementara. Ia merasa nyaman bersama dengan Konan dan topeng keceriaan yang ditunjukkan nya pada Konan seolah hampir melekat di wajah nya dan sulit untuk dilepaskan.

Kedua insan itu berjalan menyusuri jalan. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk berpisah dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Atau mungkin tak dapat dikatakan sebagai rumah untuk Yahiko, melainkan sebuah jalanan gelap yang merupakan sarang para criminal untuk 'mengambil' sesuatu dari orang yang kebetulan melewati jalan itu.

"Konan-san, dimana rumah mu ?"

"Tak jauh dari sini.", Konan menunjuk jalanan menuju rumah nya yang merupakan perumahan untuk keluarga kelas menengah. "Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"Aku… di distrik 'itu'", jawab Yahiko tanpa menyebutkan secara spesifik. Masyarakat umum dapat langsung mengetahui kawasan yang dimaksud hanya dengan menyebutkan distrik 'itu' tanpa menyebutkan nama kawasan yang sebenar nya.

Konan terbelalak, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri nya. Genggaman tangan nya pada Yahiko hampir lepas bila ia tak segera mengenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu kembali.

"Maaf tak mengatakan nya sejak awal. Aku tak bermaksud buruk padamu.", Yahiko berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Konan. Ia tak merasa heran dengan sikap Konan. Penduduk desa memperlakukan siapapun yang tinggal di distrik itu bagaikan orang dengan penyakit berbahaya yang harus dihindari.

Bagaimanapun, Yahiko sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang amat baik hingga merasa harus bersikap bagaikan anak rumahan yang terdidik. Dulu nya, ia memang anak rumahan yang terdidik, namun kini ia adalah anak jalanan yang tinggal di 'distrik hitam'. Ia bahkan mencuri makanan setiap hati nya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia tak punya pilihan, tak seorangpun berbaik hati pada nya untuk memberi makanan atau sekadar menggunakan jasa nya agar ia dapat memiliki makanan untuk mengisi perut nya.

"Itu apa ?", Konan menunjuk kepala merah di atas lantai dengan seekor anjing yang berada tak jauh dari orang itu.

Yahiko tak menjawab, ia berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan berusaha mengangkat sosok itu. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah pucat yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas salju dengan seekor anjing di dekat nya.

Konan melirik anak laki-laki itu dan memutuskan untuk menyentuh nadi anak laki-laki itu.

'Nadi nya masih berdenyut', batin Konan. Ia mengecek hidung anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu masih bernafas walaupun frekuensi pernafasan nya lemah.

"Hey. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?", Konan menepuk bahu anak laki-laki itu dan ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Kita harus menolong nya", ucap Yahiko. Konan melirik ke arah Yahiko dan menatap dengan tatapan binggung. Ia hendak bertanya namun mengurungkan niat nya.

"Bolehkah bila untuk sementara aku membawa nya ke rumah mu, Konan-san ? Setelah ia sembuh, aku pasti akan segera membawa nya pergi."

"Tidak usah memikirkan itu.", ucap Konan. "Kita akan membahas nya nanti."

Konan menghampiri anjing di dekat anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Anjing itu telah mati membeku dan tak dapat lagi terselamatkan. Konan dan Yahiko menatap dengan nanar anjing itu, merasa bersalah karena tak dapat menyelamatkan anjing itu.

Untuk pertama kali nya setelah begitu lama, Konan merasa bersedih karena sesuatu yang telah pergi dan takkan kembali lagi. Yahiko membuat sebuah lubang di salju dan menguburkan anjing itu serta bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo pergi", ucap Yahiko setelah mengubur anjing itu. Ia menatap ke arah 'kuburan' yang baru selesai dibuat nya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menghampiri Konan dan membantu Konan yang kesulitan untuk membopong anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu sendirian.

...*….

Lima tahun telah berlalu dan kehidupan Konan mulai sedikit berubah. Anak laki-laki yang ditemukan nya bersama Yahiko tergeletak di pinggir jalan kini tinggal bersama mereka.

Anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu bernama Nagato dan juga telah kehilangan orang tua nya dalam perang shinobi kedua. Kedua orang tua nya telah dibunuh oleh dua orang ninja demi melindungi nya, dan ia juga bernasib sama dengan Yahiko dan Konan.

Tak lama setelah bertemu Nagato, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan seorang ninja dari Konoha yang kini telah menjadi sensei nya dan tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa tahun.

Kini, mereka bertiga telah menjadi seorang shinobi handal. Konan yang dulu nya membenci origami kini sangat menyukai nya hingga berhasil mengembangkan jutsu yang berkaitan dengan origami yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh diri nya sendiri.

Yahiko dan Nagato pun telah bertumbuh. Mereka berdua telah mampu menggunakan ninjutsu dan taijutsu berkat pengajaran dari sensei. Mereka bertiga kini memiliki sebuah mimpi yang terdengar kekanakan dan terdengar remeh.

Mereka hanya menginginkan sebuah dunia yang damai dimana tak ada perang.

"Sensei telah pergi. Kurasa kita harus benar-benar memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjut nya.", ucap Nagato.

"Sebetulnya aku berpikir untuk benar-benar berfokus pada mimpi ku, mimpi kita bersama.", ujar Yahiko dengan nada serius.

"Mimpi itu ? Kurasa itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi kita.", jawab Konan. Ia tak begitu yakin dan merasa mimpi itu hanya akan tetap menjadi mimpi.

"Hey, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Aku takkan menyerah tak peduli apakah orang lain akan meremehkan kita. Aku akan menyesal bila tak mencoba melakukan nya."

Konan berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Yahiko, pria yang dikasihi nya. Dan ia merasa harus mendukung pria itu.

"Kurasa kau benar, Yahiko-kun. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama."

Yahiko tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Nagato yang terdiam. Pemandangan romansa antara Yahiko dan Konan bukanlah hal yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah Yahiko menyatakan perasaan pada Konan.

Nagato hendak menjauh bila Yahiko tak menyentuh pundak nya dan seolah menahan kepergian nya. Ia merasa tak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah pasangan kekasih yang hendak bermesraan.

"Konan-chan, kau berlebihan. Lihat, Nagato-kun jadi tidak nyaman, kan ?", Yahiko mengingatkan Konan.

Konan menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tadi ia bahkan hampir melupakan keberadaan Nagato dan merasa tidak enak.

"Gomen ne.", Konan menundukkan kepala.

Nagato tak menjawab. Konan mengangkat kepala nya, ia tahu bila Nagato tak mengatakan apa-apa maka itu berarti tidak apa-apa.

"Kurasa kita harus membuat sebuah organisasi dimana anggota nya berasal dari orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita."

"Organisasi ? Ide bagus !", ujar Yahiko sambil tersenyum. "Aku bahkan tak memikirkan nya. Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin ?"

"Kau saja, Yahiko-kun. Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi pemimpin desa Amegakure ?"

"Aku setuju. Sebelum kau menjadi pemimpin desa, ada baik nya bila kau berlatih kepemimpinan dengan menjadi pemimpin di organisasi kita.", timpal Nagato.

Yahiko tersenyum. Ia merasa tak sabar dengan organisasi yang baru saja terbentuk. Ia cukup yakin bila suatu saat nanti impian mereka akan tercapai dengan organisasi itu.

Perlahan, Yahiko mengangkat kepala nya dan memandang langit senja dengan semburat merah dan jingga. Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi dan Yahiko merasa perlu untuk mengukir setiap detik yang berlalu di saat pembentukan organisasi nya dan kelak akan mengenang nya dengan bangga.

Konan dan Nagato juga memandang ke arah langit tanpa mengeatakan apapun. Mereka semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan merasa ingin menikmati setiap momen yang berlalu.

Yahiko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Konan dan Nagato serta tersenyum puas. Ia berseru dengan keras, "Aku mendapat ide untuk nama organisasi kita !"

"Hey, cepat sekali kau mendapat ide. Aku bahkan baru saja mulai memikirkan nya", ujar Nagato.

"Heh, tentu saja.", jawab Yahiko dengan bangga. "Aku akan menamakan organisasi kita ini Akatsuki. Dan untuk lambang nya…"

Yahiko berpikir sejenak. Ia melanjutkan ucapan dengan nada dramastis berlebihan.

"-lambang organisasi kita adalah awan merah."

"Huh ?", ucap Nagato tanpa sadar menyerukan keterkejutan nya.

"Eh ? Awan merah ?"

"Ya, aku mendapat nama Akatsuki karena organisasi kita dibentuk di saat senja. Lalu awan merah karena merah melambangkan senja."

"Yahiko-kun, aku kurang setuju dengan awan merah. Lagipula merah bertentangan dengan organisasi kita karena melambangkan darah. Itu menurut ku."

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Nagato-nii ?", tanya Yahiko sambil tersenyum dan bermaksud mengusili Nagato di saat seperti ini. Yahiko terbiasa memanggil Nagato dengan sebutan 'Nagato-nii' karena ia merasa pria itu adalah yang paling dewasa dan serius diantara mereka bertiga, bagaikan sosok kakak laki-laki untuk nya.

"Kurasa itu cukup bagus. Menurutku, merah juga dapat melambangkan semangat. Dan api juga berwarna merah, maka bisa diibaratkan sebagai api yang tak pernah padam. "

Yahiko mengangguk. "Benar, tekad kita bagaikan api yang takkan pernah padam. Kuharap kita takkan berhenti sebelum mimpi kita terwujud."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota nya ?"

"Pikirkan saja nanti.", ucap Yahiko dan Nagato bersamaan.

Yahiko menatap Nagato dengan kesal. Bagi nya pria itu telah 'mencuri' ide nya, begitupun sebalik nya.

"Kau mencuri ide ku", desis Yahiko.

"Tidak.", bantah Nagato sambil menatap tajam.

"Kau memiliki rinnegan kan ? Pasti kau menggunakan itu untuk membaca pikiran ku"

Nagato tertawa sinis, "Sejak kapan rinnegan bisa dipakai untuk membaca pikiran orang ?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku kan tidak memiliki rinnegan"

Konan menepuk bahu Yahiko dan Nagato serta bermaksud menghentikan mereka. "Berhentilah bertengkar. Pikirkan organisasi kita."

Seolah mengacuhkan Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato terus bertengkar. Pertengkaran bagi kedua orang itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dan biasa nya, mereka akan berbaikan dengan sendiri nya.

Yahiko dan Nagato berhenti bertengkar saat menyadari matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Langit senja cukup indah dan mereka tanpa ragu duduk di rerumputan sambil menatap langit.

"Kuharap, selama nya kita dapat terus bersama.", ucap Konan sambil menatap pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang indah.

"Tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama, Konan-chan. Kita bertiga adalah saudara, benar kan, Nagato-nii ?"

"Ya. Kita takkan berpisah."

"Aku ingin selama nya seperti ini, bersama dengan kalian."

Nagato menatap langit dan berkata, "Bila salah satu dari kita berpisah. Maka ikatan yang telah terbentuk akan hancur. Lalu, bagaimana dengan mimp kita ?"

"Bagiku kalian berdua sama berharga dengan mimpi ku. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan mimpi ku, sama dengan aku takkan meninggalkan kalian."

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato terdiam dan memandang matahari yang kini telah tenggelam sepenuh nya dan saling berpegangan tangan. Berharap bila selama nya mereka akan bersama.

…..*…..

Senja telah berlalu dan kini sang rembulan telah menaiki singgasana nya . Tampak bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit, membuat malam itu terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan biasa nya.

Konan berjalan keluar dari kamar nya. Ia tak dapat tidur dan tak mendapati Yahiko maupun Nagato di ruang keluarga. Saat ini pukul dua belas malam, saat dimana orang-orang telah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Ia tak ingin membangunkan mereka berdua hanya karena alasan sepele seperti ini.

Dengan hati-hati, Konan membuka pintu belakang agar tak membangunkan Yahiko maupun Nagato. Dan ia tak mengira akan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai jingga dengan kaus putih yang tengah menatap langit.

Menyadari kehadiran Konan, Yahiko segera menyapa Konan dan meminta gadis itu duduk di samping nya.

Konan segera menghampiri Yahiko dan duduk di samping pria itu. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka dan mereka berdua memilih memfokuskan atensi mereka pada langit malam bertaburan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip bagaikan manik-manik.

"Konan-chan, aku tak sabar menunggu mimpi kita tercapai."

"Ya, aku juga. Namun sebetulnya aku juga memiliki mimpi-mimpi lain, Yahiko-kun."

"Mimpi lain ?", Yahiko mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah Konan. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Konan dan tak sungkan menatap wajah gadis itu.

Dengan malu-malu dan suara pelan bagai berbisik, Konan berkata, "Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan pria yang kucintai dan membangun keluarga yang utuh."

Yahiko tertegun, ia tak pernah memikirkan ingin membangun sebuah keluarga. Ia telah menganggap Konan dan Nagato sebagai keluarga dan tak merasa perlu untuk membangun keluarga nya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan sebelum nya.", ujar Yahiko. "Aku telah menganggap mu dan Nagato-nii sebagai keluarga."

"Maksudku, Nagato-kun memang keluarga. Namun ia takkan pernah benar-benar menjadi keluarga kita. Tentu saja, aku pun menganggap nya sebagai keluarga ku sendiri karena aku tak memiliki siapapun selain kalian berdua."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Aku ingin membangun sebuah keluarga dengan mu suatu saat nanti dan memiliki keturunan."

Yahiko tak sadar, namun jauh di dalam hati nya ia menginginkan lebih pada Konan. Ia menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius dan tak merasa keberatan dengan hubungan mereka yang menjadi lebih serius dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimanapun, ia telah mengenal Konan hampir separuh hidup nya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dengan pelan, ia mendekati wajah nya ke arah Konan dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Wajah oval dengan iris biru yang menawan, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang keci dan mancung serta bibir tipis kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka dan sensual.

Konan terlihat sangat cantik, bagaikan seorang dewi. Seolah terbius dengan kecantikan sang kekasih, perlahan gairah Yahiko sebagai seorang pria mulai bangkit.

Selama berpacaran mereka sama sekali tak pernah melakukan apapun yang bersifat romantis ataupun sensual. Satu-satu nya hal yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah berpegangan tangan, dan berbisik satu sama lain bila itu juga termasuk hal romantis. Kini, ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan mencoba lebih jauh.

"Yahiko-kun. Kau membuat jantung ku berdebar-debar dengan tatapan mu itu", ucap Konan dengan wajah memerah. Ia memang berdebar-debar dengan Yahiko yang terus menatap nya. Ia khawatir bila ada sesuatu yang salah di wajah nya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yahiko mulai mencium bibir sensual Konan. Konan tampak terkejut dan membelalakan mata. Namun ia memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati ciuman Yahiko dan perlahan membuka mulut nya untuk membalas ciuman Yahiko.

Nafas Konan terasa sesak, ia tak pernah berada sedekat ini pada siapapun sebelumnya dan kini ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Yahiko yang hangat menerpa wajah nya.

Setelah puas berciuman, kini Yahiko dan Konan melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Nafas mereka sedikit terengah-engah dan mereka mengisi paru-paru mereka kembali dengan O2 sebanyak mungkin.

Konan menatap Yahiko dengan wajah memerah. Ia tak ingin munafik, ia menikmati ciuman itu dan bahkan menikmati sentuhan tangan Yahiko yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian samping payudara nya yang hanya dibungkus dengan pakaian tidur.

Tubuh Konan terasa memanas, perlahan gairah nya mulai bangkit. Namun ia berpikir harus mengendalikan hasrat nya. Ia memang tak pernah mendapat pendidikan moral, namun ia tak berpikir untuk melakukan nya dengan sembrono sebelum menikah. Ia tidak merasa hal itu benar untuk dilakukan nya.

"Yahiko-kun, aku akan kembali ke kamar ku."

"Konan-chan, temani aku sebentar lagi."

Dengan terpaksa, Konan mengurungkan niat dan memutuskan menemani Yahiko. Sebagian diri nya memaksa nya untuk segera kembali ke kamar bila ia tetap ingin mempertahankan diri untuk tak melakukan nya sebelum menikah. Namun sisi diri lain nya meminta nya untuk menemani Yahiko. Dan sisi ini lah yang menang.

"Baiklah."

"K-konan-chan, bukankah kau mengatakan ingin membangun keluarga seutuhnya ? Mari kita membangun keluarga bersama."

"Huh ? Maksud mu ?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yahiko segera menyentuh payudara Konan. Konan tak mengenakan pakaian dalam sehingga Yahiko dapat menyentuh payudara nya yang bulat dan cukup berisi.

"Yahiko-kun, hentikan. Ini tidak boleh !", tolak Konan dengan tegas setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukan Yahiko. Ia merasa belum siap untuk melakukan nya.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin memilki keluarga seutuh nya ? Untuk memiliki nya, kita harus melakukan ini."

"Tapi-"

Yahiko kini memainkan jari nya di bagian atas payudara Konan. Ia bahkan secara khusus menyentuh puting susu Konan hingga membuat gadis itu geli dan merasa nyaman. Konan bukan tak pernah menyentuh puting susu nya sendiri, ia pernah melakukan nya tanpa sengaja saat mandi atau saat melepas pakaian. Namun sentuhan pria dan wanita berbeda. Sentuhan Yahiko membuat tubuh nya cepat bereaksi dan memanas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan di kamar ku.", ucap Konan. Gairah menguasai tubuh nya dan membuat nya hilang kendali atas kesadaran nya.

"Sebetulnya, aku pernah berpikir untuk melakukan nya di alam bebas. Dan mungkin kita bisa mencoba nya untuk pertama kali."

"Bagaimana bila Nagato-kun terbangun dan menemukan kita berdua sedang melakukan 'itu' ?"

"Tenang saja. Ia tidur sangat nyenyak tadi, dan ia bagaikan sebuah balok kayu bila sedang tidur."

"Baguslah. Tunggu sebentar.", ucap Konan. Ia melangkah menuju rumah dan mengambil sebuah tikar kecil serta kembali ke taman belakang. Yahiko menatap dengan heran dan Konan meletakkan tikar itu di dekat rerumputan.

"Yahiko-kun, ayo kita mulai."

Yahiko menghampiri tikar itu dan melepas pakaian nya. Udara malam terasa begitu hangat walau fakta nya angin malam yang bertiup cukup dingin.

Konan melepas kaus yang dipakai nya dan kini memperlihatkan payudara nya dengan puting yang telah menegang serta berbaring di bawah. Yahiko perlahan berbaring di atas nya dan mulai mencium bibir nya sambil memainkan payudara Konan yang tak terbungkus sehelai benang pun.

Ucapan Yahiko memang tidak salah. Bercinta di alam bebas sepertinya bukan suatu pilihan yang buruk. Mereka dapat merasakan aroma tanah dan rerumputan serta rumput yang bergoyang dan angin yang bertiup di sekitar mereka dan terasa menggelitik menambah gairah mereka.

Merasa puas, Yahiko mulai mencium leher putih nan jenjang milik Konan serta Konan yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian atas celana Yahiko.

Yahiko melepas celana nya dan kini ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Dan Konan pun melepaskan celana pendek milik nya dan menampilkan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dengan sedikit renda milik nya.

Dengan cepat, Yahiko menjilat menuruni dada Konan dan menjilati puting Konan hingga membuat gadis itu begitu larut dalam gairah. Konan pun menyentuh bagian celana Yahiko yang telah menegang.

"Apakah kau menantangku, Konan-hime ?"

Dengan wajah memerah Konan menggeleng.

"Kau telah menantang ku dan semangkin membangkitkan gairah ku, Konan-hime. Dan ini hukuman untuk mu."

Yahiko perlahan mulai menggesek kemaluan nya yang telah mengeras dan hanya tertutup celana ke atas kemaluan Konan sambil menghisap putting Konan.

Konan tak pernah menyangka bila bercinta begitu menyenangkan. Kini ia mulai memeluk pinggang Yahiko dengan erat. Perut nya terasa sesak bagaikan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan mengisi perut nya.

"Uugh… Yahiko-kuh, aku tidak tahan.", ucap Konan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Uugh… Kau… membuat ku… tak tahan lagi", ucap Yahiko dengan susah payah.

Merasa tak tahan, Yahiko melepas pakaian dalam Konan dan celana nya sendiri sehingga memperlihatkan kemaluan nya yang telah tegang.

"Aaahh….. Yahiko-kun… aah..", Konan mendesah dan mulai berbicara tak jelas, pertanda seorang wanita akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

Menyadari pertanda itu, Yahiko segera memasukkan kejantanan nya dan merobek selaput dara Konan.

…..*….

Sesi bercinta mereka telah selesai dan Konan serta Yahiko bangkit berdiri. Tubuh mereka terasa lemas walaupun mereka segera mengakhiri nya tak lama setelah penetrasi akibat Konan yang merasa kesakitan. Meskipun demikian, mereka tetap merasa puas dengan pengalaman pertama.

"Yahiko-kun, maafkan aku. Kau pasti tak benar-benar puas dengan penetrasi singkat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Konan-chan. Aku begitu menikmati nya. Arigato gozaimasu, Konan-chan."

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah. Aku khawatir tak dapat memuaskanmu."

"Tidak, aku sangat puas.", bantah Yahiko. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan meresmikan hubungan kita sehingga kita tak perlu khawatir untuk melakukan nya kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Wajah Konan memerah. Selangkangan nya masih terasa sakit namun ia menikmati pengalaman pertama nya.

"Yahiko-kun, aku memang ingin membangung keluarga. Tapi…."

"Maka itu kita harus segera menikah, Konan-chan. Kau tak ingin anak kita tak menikmati keluarga yang utuh, bukan ?"

"Ya, kau benar, Yahiko-kun"

Konan dan Yahiko berjalan menuju kamar Konan dan membersihkan tubuh di kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar Konan. Setelah nya, Yahiko kembali ke dalam kamar nya setelah Konan tertidur dengan lelap di pelukan nya.

…..*….

Akatsuki berkembang dengan cepat setelah nya. Mereka dengan mudah merekrut orang lain dan menjadi grup pedagang serta menjalankan misi agar mendapat uang.

Begitupun dengan Yahiko dan Konan, mereka selalu bersama dan bahkan sebuah cincin telah melingkar di jari mereka. Yahiko baru saja melamar nya dan mereka akan segera menikah sebentar lagi.

Namun, sebuah mimpi buruk bagai petir menyambar di siang hari terjadi. Konan tertangkap oleh Hanzo yang menganggap Akatsuki sebagai ancaman kepentingan mereka.

"Bunuhlah dia, maka aku akan melepaskan kalian.", ucap Hanzo pada Nagato sambil menunjuk Yahiko yang berdiri di samping nya.

Ingin rasa nya Konan memberontak, namun ia tak sanggup. Tubuh nya terikat dengan tali khusus yang membuat nya tak mampu menggunakan jutsu apapun dan para pegawai Hanzo yang menjaga nya.

Konan tak ingin Yahiko meninggalkan nya. Ia tak tahan dengan perasaan 'ditinggalkan' yang menyesakkan. Yahiko adalah seorang pemimpin, dan ia tak pantas mati. Konan tertangkap akibat kecerobohan nya, dan ialah yang seharus nya mati. Yahiko masih harus hidup demi melanjutkan mimpi mereka.

"Cepat pergi ! Jangan pedulikan aku !", teriak Konan dengan suara sekeras yang ia bisa.

Hanzo mendelik menatap nya dengan sinis. Nagato menatap kunai nya sendiri dengan bimbang. Haruskah ia melindungi Konan dan mengorbankan Yahiko, atau sebaliknya. Mereka berdua sama berharga bagi nya.

Atau mungkin, sebaiknya malah ia sendiri yang mati sehingga tak perlu mengorbankan siapapun.

"Cepatlah ! Atau aku akan melukai gadis ini !", ucap Hanzo.

Nagato telah memutuskan nya. Lebih baik ia yang mati sehingga tak perlu merasa bersalah karena harus mengorbankan siapapun. Ia hendak membalik kunai nya dan terbelalak saat menyadari kunai nya yang begitu sulit untuk diputar.

Yahiko memutuskan bunuh diri dengan kunai yang dipegang Nagato. Darah segar mengalir dari luka yang terbuka di bagian dada Yahiko dan mulut nya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Kesadaran nya mulai menipis.

"Yahiko-kun ! Tidak ! Nagato-kun cepat pergi ! Selamatkan Yahiko-kun !", teriak Konan sekuat tenaga dan air mata mulai mengalir di wajah nya.

Nagato terdiam. Ia menatap tangan nya yang berlumur darah. Tangan nya telah membunuh seseorang, sahabat nya sendiri yang begitu berharga melebihi apapun di dunia ini dan telah dianggap nya sebagai keluarga.

"Nagato-nii, tolong….lindungi Konan….lanjutkanlah mimpi kita. Pimpinlah Akatsuki untukku.", ucap Yahiko dengan nafas tersengal dan mata yang hampir memutih.

"Tidak. Jangan bercanda. Kau harus bertahan.", Nagato berusaha menahan tubuh Yahiko yang hampir roboh.

Yahiko menatap Konan dan memaksakan diri nya tersenyum terakhir kali.

"Konan-chan... aishiteru", ucap Yahiko untuk yang terakhir kali nya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dan mata nya terpejam untuk selama nya.

Konan merasa terlalu lemas untuk mengatakan apapun. Tubuh nya seolah tak bertenaga dan ia tak dapat berhenti menangis. Ia tak menyangka, di saat salah satu impian nya akan tercapai, ia harus merelakan impian itu demi impian lain nya.

Inilah kehidupan, terkadang kehidupan melambungkan seseorang begitu tinggi hingga membuat nya merasa begitu bahagia. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan, kehidupan menghempaskan orang itu begitu keras hingga terasa sakit dan sulit untuk bangkit.

Nagato meletakkan tubuh Yahiko di tanah dengan pelan. Chakra Nagato yang semula hampir habis kini seolah kembali penuh. Rinnegan nya aktif kembali.

Dengan penuh emosi, Nagato membantai Hanzo dan seluruh pegawai nya dengan membabi buta. Hati nya terasa hancur menghadapi kematian Nagato, dan ia bagaikan domba yang ditinggalkan oleh sang penggembala.

Konan hanya dapat menangis dan tak mempercayai kenyataan yang terjadi di depan mata nya. Dengan tubuh lemas akibat menggunakan jutsu, Nagato menghampiri Konan dan melepaskan gadis itu.

Konan segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Nagato yang terbaring di atas tanah. Ia menyentuh wajah Yahiko yang berlumur darah dan berbisik.

"Yahiko-kun, kumohon, bangunlah.", Konan berkata dengan lirih.

Yahiko tetap tak bergeming. Konan mencoba menyentuh nadi dan memeriksa mata Nagato. Mata pria itu telah memutih, pertanda bahwa pria itu telah meninggal.

Konan berbaring lemas dan memeluk tubuh Yahiko yang berlumur darah. Tak diperdulikan pakaian nya yang juga berlumur darah. Nagato hanya berdiri dan membiarkan Konan berduka. Ia pun menitikkan air mata, tak sanggup menghadapi realita.

….*….

Hujan turun dengan deras, seolah ikut menangisi kepergian Yahiko. Sang pemimpi telah pergi dan mewarisi mimpi nya pada orang yang dikasihi nya.

Nagato bersumpah untuk mewujudkan mimpi Yahiko. Bagi nya, Yahiko adalah poros kehidupan nya, dan mimpi Yahiko juga adalah mimpi nya. Ia berjanji pada diri nya untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu demi janji nya pada Yahiko, tak peduli walau ia harus mengorbankan diri nya.

"Nagato-kun, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Kumohon, bangunkan aku", ucap Konan di sela-sela isakan nya. Ia tak mempedulikan pakaian nya yang basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

Nagato hanya diam. Ia ingin menjerit dan menangis seperti Konan. Namun ia telah berjanji pada Yahiko untuk melindungi Konan. Hati nya terasa sakit akibat duka yang dialami nya. Setetes air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata Nagato kini mengalir.

"Konan-chan, kurasa kita harus membawa jasad Yahiko kembali ke tempat itu."

Konan bangkit berdiri dan mengangguk. Tubuh nya terasa lemas hingga Nagato harus membantu nya untuk berdiri.

Konan mengangkat tubuh Yahiko dengan susah payah dan menarik kunai yang menancap di dada pria itu. Sisa kehangatan tubuh pria itu masih terasa di punggung nya.

"Biar aku saja, Konan-chan.", Nagato menawarkan diri untuk menggendong jasad Yahiko kembali ke 'markas' tempat mereka berlatih bersama sang sensei.

"Tidak perlu.", Konan mengangkat tangan nya dan menepis lengan Nagato.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hening dalam pikiran masing-masing. Konan dan Nagato begitu berduka hingga tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Hati Konan terasa tercabik-cabik. Yahiko telah menipu nya, dan begitupun dengan realita yang telah menipu nya.

"Yahiko-kun, kau bilang kita akan terus bersama. Kau bilang kita akan membangun keluarga bersama. Kau penipu", bisik Konan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir bagaikan air hujan.

Konan kembali bermonolog. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan nya, berharap Yahiko dapat mendengar nya walau itu mustahil.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh mencintai mu. Dan kukira, impian ku sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Dan kau telah meninggalkanku."

Konan hampir keseimbangan dan hendak terjatuh. Nagato segera menahan tubuh Konan dan tak membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh. Tubuh nya benar-benar lemas.

'Markas' itu telah terlihat. Konan dan Nagato mempercepat langkah menuju rumah itu dan segera membuka pintu.

Tercium aroma khas bangunan yang lama ditinggalkan. Ruangan itu tak banyak berubah, hanya saja ruangan itu sangat kotor karena begitu lama ditinggalkan.

Konan mendudukkan diri nya di salah satu kursi dan melepaskan jubah yang dikenakan jasad sang kekasih. Ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah bunga kertas berwarna merah yang telah hancur. Bunga itu terkena tetesan darah Yahiko dan Konan menatap bunga itu dengan nanar.

 **-Flashback-**

"Konan-chan, ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat.", Yahiko memasuki dapur sambil tersenyum.

Konan segera mematikan kompor. Sup buatan nya baru saja matang dan ia hendak memindahkan sebagian isi panci ke dalam mangkuk.

"Okaeri, Yahiko-kun. Ayo makan, kau pasti lelah sesudah misi."

"Tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana ?"

"Rahasia."

"Ah, Yahiko-kun. Aku tidak mau ikut bila aku tidak tahu akan pergi kemana."

"Ayolah. Ikut saja. Kau pasti akan menyukai nya."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaian."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sambil menikmati sup misoshiru buatan mu."

Konan tersenyum dan segera mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisi nya dengan sup misoshiru. Ia memberikan sup itu pada Yahiko dan berlari kecil menuju kamar nya.

Ia tak sabar dengan kejutan dari Yahiko. Tak biasa nya pria itu mengajak nya kencan mendadak seperti ini. Ia memilih sebuah pakaian yang lebih feminine, yaitu rok dengan tanktop dan sepatu dengan hak lima sentimeter.

Bahkan, ia juga menggunakan lipstick dan merias wajah nya lebih lama dibandingkan biasa nya.

Konan kembali ke ruang makan dan mendapati Yahiko yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Pria itu menanmbah sup misoshiru lagi, entah sudah kali ke berapa.

Tatapan Yahiko tertuju pada Konan dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik, Konan-chan. Aku bahkan tak mengenalimu."

"Kau tidak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri, Yahiko-kun ?"

"Awal nya tidak. Habis kau terlalu cantik, sih.", goda Yahiko. "Oh ya, sup misoshiru nya enak sekali. Aku sampai menambah empat kali, lho."

"Baka ! Aku dan Nagato-kun harus makan apa bila kau menghabiskan sup misoshiru nya ?"

"Biarkan Nagato-nii memakan panci nya saja.", Yahiko tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini. Padahal kau sudah dewasa, namun masih tetap tak berubah."

"Yang penting kau menyukai ku, kan ?"

Wajah Konan memerah dan ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak menyukai mu."

Yahiko membelalakan mata dan memekik, "Apa ? Jadi kau tidak menyukai ku ? Lalu kenapa kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Konan tersenyum. Ia senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Yahiko. Bagi nya pria itu sangat lucu.

"Aku tidak menyukai mu. Namun aku mencintai mu, baka."

Yahiko merasa lega mendengar penuturan kekasih nya. Ia merasa konyol karena sempat terkejut.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Konan-chan."

Konan menatap jam dinding. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Cepatlah makan. Aku tak sabar dengan tempat yang kau maksud."

Yahiko mempercepat makan dan ia meletakkan mangkuk nya di samping tempat cuci piring. Konan meninggalkan sebuah catatan untuk Nagato yang meminta nya untuk memakan sup misoshiru di dapur dan memanaskan sisa tempura kemarin untuk makan malam.

Konan dan Yahiko meninggalkan rumah mereka. Yahiko menggandeng tangan Konan dan berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Terlihat sebuah toko perhiasan dan Yahiko masuk ke dalam.

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka dan Yahiko menatap Konan yang hampir tersenyum.

"Ini tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Yahiko-kun ?"

"Ya. Pilihlah cincin yang kau sukai ?"

Konan menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mimpi nya akan segera tercapai sebentar lagi ! Konan menahan diri agar tak terisak dan segera memeluk Yahiko dengan erat.

"Arigato, Yahiko-kun", Konan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Yahiko membalas pelukan Konan dan menepuk punggung gadis itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpi mu, mimpi kita berdua, Konan-chan."

Menyadari tatapan pelayan toko, Konan segera melepaskan pelukan dan menunduk. Ia merasa malu telah bermesraan di tempat umum.

"Apakah ada rekomendasi cincin pernikahan yang bagus ?", tanya Yahiko pada pelayan toko.

Pelayan toko menunjukkan etalase berisi cincin pernikahan dan Konan menatap satu persatu. Konan menunjuk salah satu dan berkata, "Bolehkah aku mencoba ini ?"

Pelayan toko mempersilahkan dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan lima buah berlian berjajar yang berkilauan. Konan mencoba cincin itu dan tersenyum. Ia tak sabar untuk segera mengenakan nya.

"Cincin ini indah sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yahiko-kun ?"

"Itu sangat cocok untuk mu. Aku juga suka cincin ku.", Yahiko tersenyum menatap cincin berlian yang berkilau yang sedang melingkat di jari nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin yang ini."

Yahiko segera melepas cincin yang dicoba nya, begitupun Konan. Yahiko segera membayar cincin itu dan keluar dari toko setelah membayar nya.

Konan tak dapat berhenti tersenyum dan ia merasa sangat bahagia."Arigato gozaimasu, Yahiko-kun."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu. Aku senang melihat kau yang tersenyum. Tak kusangka sebentar lagi kita akan benar-benar bersatu."

"Yahiko-kun berlebihan.", Konan memukul lengan Yahiko.

Yahiko menunjuk sebuah toko bunga di ujung jalan dan berniat mengajak Konan mengunjungi toko itu.

"Bagaimana bila kita berkunjung ke toko itu ? Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk mu."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa ? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai bunga ?"

"Kau ingat saat aku begitu membenci origami, bukan ? Aku ingin kau membuatkanku seribu bunga origami kertas untukku."

"Kau bisa membuat nya sendiri, bukan ? Buatanmu bahkan lebih bagus dari buatanku, Konan-chan."

"Tetap saja, aku ingin buatanmu. Kau adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajariku origami. Dan aku menginginkan buatanmu."

"Tidak menginginkan bunga hidup saja ?", Yahiko mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak, aku ingin buatanmu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat nya. Namun sebagai hadiah nya, aku akan melamar mu dan kau harus bersedia."

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau ?", goda Konan.

"Aku tidak akan membuat nya."

"Kau harus membuat nya."

"Sepakatilah perjanjian kita, Konan-chan."

"Tidak mau."

"Konan-chan begitu, deh. Curang !", gerutu Yahiko.

Yahiko tak benar-benar kesal, begitupun dengan Konan. Ia tak benar-benar ingin menolak Yahiko. Sejak dulu ia telah bersedia dan siap kapanpun bila Yahiko hendak melamar nya. Dan ia meminta bunga kertas itu sebagai bukti keseriusan pria itu sekaligus 'sedikit' mengusili nya.

Konan merasa bagaikan berada di puncak kehidupan. Ia begitu bahagia dan tak sabar menunggu Yahiko menyelesaikan bunga origami itu agar pria itu segera melamar nya.

 **-Flashback end-**

Konan benar-benar menyesal. Yahiko tak pernah benar-benar melamar nya, ia hanya mengenakan cincin itu sebagai penyemangat agar Yahiko ingin segera menyelesaikan bunga origami itu dan melamar nya.

Hujan telah berhenti dan Nagato baru saja memandikan jasad Yahiko serta mengganti pakaian nya.

Konan benar-benar lelah, bahkan untuk sekadar marah dan merutuki realita yang tega memisahkan nya.

"Biarkan aku mengawetkan jasad Yahiko-kun.", ucap Konan.

"Silahkan"

Konan memulai teknik pengawetan jenazah. Ia menyentuh tubuh Yahiko yang telah mendingin dan kaku serta menyentuh tangan nya. Ia tak percaya bila dulu tangan yang hangat dan selalu mengenggam tangan nya kini begitu dingin bagaikan balok es. Dan ia tak sanggup percaya bila mata yang selalu memandang nya dengan penuh cinta dan bibir yang selalu tersenyum pada dunia dan pada diri nya kini telah tertutup rapat dan tak dapat terbuka lagi.

Konan telah berjanji agar ia tak menangis. Yahiko tak suka melihat nya menangis. Pria itu selalu mengusap air mata nya dengan lembut dan memeluk nya agar ia tak menangis. Dan kini ia tak mau menangis.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Konan menyelesaikan teknik pembalseman. Nagato telah kembali ke 'markas' itu dan membawa sekantung besar berisi bunga kertas.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamar. Sepertinya Yahiko yang membuat nya.", ucap Nagato.

"Arigato, Nagato-kun."

"Apakah kau membutuhkan peti ?", tanya Nagato. "Aku akan segera membeli nya."

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan nya."

Nagato kembali pergi dan meninggalkan Konan sendirian. Konan menatap papan putar di tempat itu. Seluruh papan berwarna putih dengan lambang katak, pertanda bahwa semua orang pergi meninggalkan markas itu.

Konan menatap Yahiko yang terbujur kaku dan menatap kembali papan itu. Ia teringat saat Jiraiya-sensei menjelaskan mengenai papan putar itu dan Yahiko lupa untuk memutar papan nya sehingga Jiraiya-sensei memutar papan itu untuk nya.

Perlahan, ia meletakkan tubuh Yahiko di atas lantai kayu dan berjalan menuju papan. Ia menatap papan milik Yahiko dan memutar nya. Papan itu kini berwarna merah, pertanda bahwa Yahiko telah kembali ke markas itu.

"Kini, aku memutar papan nya untuk mu, Yahiko-kun. Kuharap seseorang akan memutar papan ku saat aku kembali nanti.", Konan kembali bermonolog.

Nagato kembali dan membawa sebuah peti sederhana. Konan segera membuka penutup peti itu dan Nagato memasukkan jasad Nagato ke dalam nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasukkan bunga ini.", Konan menahan Nagato yang hendak menutup peti itu.

Konan dan Nagato memasukkan bunga kertas yang telah dibuat Yahiko. Dalam hati Konan berpikir apakah ini bunga yang telah dibuat Yahiko untuk diberikan pada nya ?

Satu bunga… dua bunga… Konan terus menghitung sambil memasukkan nya ke peti. Ia meminta bantuan pada Nagato untuk menghitung jumlah bunga yang ia masukkan.

Seratus sembilan puluh… seratus sembilan puluh satu… Konan menatap karung yang berisi banyak bunga. Ia mengira berapa banyak bunga yang telah dibuat Yahiko dalam tiga minggu. Ia tak tahu jumlah bunga itu karena ia tertangkap sekitar satu minggu setelah Yahiko membeli cincin untuk nya.

Tiga ratus dua puluh tiga… tiga ratus dua puluh empat… Konan melirik karung yang semakin berkurang itu. Nagato membawa dua karung dan mereka telah menghabiskan karung pertama.

Empat ratus sembilan puluh satu… empat ratus sembilan puluh dua… empat ratus sembilan puluh tiga. Hanya terdapat empat ratus sembilan puluh tiga bunga yang berhasil dihitung nya dan bunga itu telah habis.

"Nagato-kun, berapa banyak bunga yang telah kau hitung ?"

"Lima ratus enam. Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"Hanya empat ratus sembilan puluh tiga."

Konan sulit percaya. Hanya satu bunga lagi dan Yahiko akan berhasil menyelesaikan misi nya. Ia teringat dengan bunga yang ditemukan nya di saku jubah Yahiko.

Konan mengambil bunga yang bentuk nya telah hancur itu dan menatap nya lekat-lekat. Bunga itu adalah bunga ke seribu dan Yahiko membawa nya.

"Setiap memiliki waktu luang, Yahiko akan membuat mawar ini. Dan aku tak diperkenankan membantu nya. Aku tak mengerti untuk apa ia melakukan nya.", ucap Nagato pada Konan.

"Itu… syarat yang kuajukan pada nya. Dan ia telah berjanji akan menyelesaikan nya dan melamar ku setelah menyelesaikan nya. Ia… tak menepati janji nya.",ucap Konan dengan suara parau. Ia menyentuh bunga itu.

Darah Yahiko yang terciprat di bunga itu telah mengering. Namun bentuk bunga itu telah hancur dan Konan memperbaiki bentuk bunga itu.

Air mata kembali menetes mengaliri wajah Konan. Ia tak tahu apa tujuan Yahiko membawa bunga ke seribu bersama dengan nya. Namun, ia yakin bila Yahiko bermaksud segera melamar nya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan nya.

Konan menyentuh wajah jasad Yahiko untuk yang terakhir kali nya dengan dada yang sesak. Mata nya terasa bengkak dan sakit, namun ia tak dapat berhenti menangis.

Konan meletakkan bunga itu di dalam jubah akatsuki nya setelah memasukkan nya ke dalam plastic klip. Bunga itu begitu berharga dan itulah kenangan akan Yahiko selain cincin berlian yang kini melingkar di jari nya.

"Aku juga membawa ini. Yahiko telah menyelesaikan bunga ke seribu nya untukmu dan kurasa kita harus memakaikan ini untuk nya.", ucap Nagato sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Yahiko sempat meminta nya untuk menyerahkan kotak itu pada Konan bila terjadi sesuatu pada nya.

Konan meraih kotak itu dan membuka isi nya. Cincin Yahiko. Pria itu menepati janji nya untuk tak menggunakan cincin itu sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan bunga dan melamar nya. Konan mengeluarkan cincin itu dan memasangkan nya di jari Yahiko yang mendingin.

Walau mereka tak bersama dan Yahiko tak sempat melamar nya, setidaknya ia dan Yahiko telah menggunakan cincin itu. Secara tak langsung, mereka telah 'menikah' dan terikat dengan cincin itu.

Konan menunduk dan menatap wajah Yahiko untuk yang terakhir kali nya lekat-lekat. Ia hendak mematri nya dalam benak dan tak berharap untuk melupakan nya. Ia menutup peti itu dan meninggalkan 'markas' itu bersama Nagato.

….*….

Segala hal berubah setelah kematian Yahiko. Konan bersikap seolah Yahiko tak pernah ada dan tak lagi mengenakan cincin itu. Kini sebuah cincin akatsuki menggantikan cincin pemberian Yahiko yang melingkar di jari nya.

Akatsuki yang dulu nya merupakan organisasi kedamaian kini berubah menjadi organisasi criminal peringkat S dibawah kepemimpinan Nagato. Bahkan ia bekerja sama dengan seorang Uchiha demi merekrut anggota.

Konan tak lagi peduli dengan mimpi yang kini disebut nya konyol. Realita begitu menyakitkan dan ia tak peduli dengan kedamaian. Konan bahkan menolak membicarakan Yahiko dan memutusan berduka sendiri.

Terkadang, ia masih mengelus cincin pemberian Yahiko yang masih disimpan nya. Ia tak sanggup melupakan Yahiko, dan ia tak sanggup mencintai pria lain. Yahiko… terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Nagato kini berubah menjadi seorang pria dingin yang kejam. Ia bahkan menciptakan 'kreasi' bernama Sixth path of Pains. Dan Pain terakhir dan merupakan yang terkuat diciptakan mirip dengan Yahiko.

Bagi Nagato, ia menciptakan pain yang terkuat dan terakhir dengan wajah mirip Yahiko dengan beberapa alasan. Yahiko adalah sumber penderitaan di hati nya yang terutama dan yang terkuat. Walau tak pernah menunjukkan nya, Nagato terus berduka atas kematian Yahiko.

Namun, Nagato tak lagi berpikir untuk memperbaiki dunia dan menciptakan kedamaian. Untuk apa berpikir tentang kedamaian ketika orang-orang menentang tujuan baik dan tak peduli akan kedamaian. Bukankah lebih baik bersikap egois dengan memikirkan diri sendiri dan ambisi pribadi ?

Terkadang, Konan sering mendapati diri nya sendiri menatap sang pain terakhir. 'Mahluk' itu begitu identic dengan Yahiko dan ia hampir memanggil mahluk itu 'Yahiko-kun' bila tak menyadari piercing di wajah nya.

Setidaknya, Nagato masih menepati janji lain nya pada Yahiko. Pria itu melindungi Konan, terlepas dari sikap nya yang kejam dan dingin.

Konan tak akan pernah dapat mencintai Nagato, dan Nagato pun tak menuntut hal itu. Nagato melindungi nya dengan tulus, sebagian karena ia menghormati Yahiko dan ia pun telah menganggap Konan sebagai keluarga nya.

Konan dan Nagato kembali berduka di dalam hati kecil mereka setelah kematian sang sensei di hadapan mereka. Dan Nagato mulai berpikir, apakah ambisi pribadi nya begitu berharga hingga orang yang pernah berada di dekat nya harus pergi. Setelah Jiraiya, entah siapa lagi yang akan dihabisi demi ambisi itu.

Konan seolah ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan. Dan untuk kesekian kali nya, ia mengalami kehilangan. Dan kali ini ia kehilangan Nagato tak lama setelah pain terakhir terkalahkan. Nagato memutuskan mengorbankan diri demi impian mereka bersama, impian yang dahulu dianggap konyol oleh Konan.

Ia kembali menangis dan berduka saat kematian Nagato. Saat Yahiko pergi dulu, setidaknya masih ada Nagato yang menemani nya. Dan kini ia berduka sendirian.

'Setelah ini, apakah aku yang akan pergi ?', batin Konan.

Proses pengawetan jasad Nagato baru saja selesai dan ia meletakkan mayat itu di 'markas' dan membalik papan putar itu untuk ketiga kali nya.

Konan memutuskan melanjutkan mimpi Yahiko. Ucapan seorang anak laki-laki yang mengingatkan nya akan Yahiko membuat nya berniat menciptakan dunia yang damai. Dan untuk melanjutkan ambisi nya, ia menjadi pemimpin Amegakure.

Ia telah membuang cincin Akatsuki nya dan kembali mengenakan cincin pemberian Yahiko. Belakangan ini, ia kembali memikirkan pria itu dan berduka setelah sebelum nya memutuskan untuk 'membekukan' hati nya. Di meja kerja nya ia mengelus mawar merah ke seribu buatan Yahiko.

Cepat atau lambat, kematian Konan akan segera bila saat itu tiba, ia ingin berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mewujudkan mimpi bersama mereka. Bagi nya, untuk mewujudkan nya, ia harus mengalahkan sang penjahat. Ia merasa dendam pada pria Uchiha yang telah mempengaruhi Nagato dan diri nya untuk menjalankan ambisi kejam.

Kematian datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Konan bertemu dengan sang pria Uchiha bertopeng dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengalahkan nya. Di saku nya, terdapat mawar ke seribu itu. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar Yahiko bersama nya, menyertai nya dalam usaha perwujudan mimpi bersama mereka.

Enam ratus juta kertas peledak yang disiapkan Konan tak berhasil untuk mengalahkan sang pria Uchiha walau akhirnya ia berhasil melihat wajah pria itu di saat terakhir.

Sebuah serangan fatal baru saja mengenai tubuh nya dan ia hampir tak sanggup mempertahankan kesadaran nya. Hujan turun dengan deras di Amegakure, seolah menangisi kematian nya yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Di mata Konan, ia dapat melihat sosok Yahiko dan Nagato di samping nya, 'keluarga' yang telah menunggu nya.

Di saat terakhir kematian, satu persatu memori masa lalu mulai berputar bagaikan film lama di benak Konan. Ingatan saat pertemuan pertama dengan Yahiko, pertemuan dengan Nagato, Jiraiya-sensei dan kedekatan nya dengan Yahiko.

Setetes air mata mengalir di mata Konan yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran nya. Ia berusaha memberikan serangan terakhir pada sang pria Uchiha, namun ia tak sanggup berdiri atau bahkan menggerakkan tubuh nya.

Ia tak seharus nya menangis. Bukankah Nagato dan Yahiko senantiasa bersama nya walau tak secara harafiah ? Ia yakin, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Yahiko dan saat itu ia akan mengatakan, "Aku bersedia mendampingi mu selama nya'.

Konan mengeluarkan mawar merah dari saku nya dan memegang nya. Mata nya mulai meredup dan kesadaran nya mulai melemah. Sebuah kertas merah tertiup angin hingga jauh dan terbang ke 'markas', tempat penuh kenangan dimana Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato saling berbagi tawa maupun kesedihan. Kertas merah itu menutupi papan putar milik Konan. Ya, Konan akan pulang sebentar lagi dan mereka semua akan terus bersama.

Kini, Konan tak perlu khawatir. Ia tak menelantarkan mimpi mereka bersama. Ia telah menitipkan nya pada anak laki-laki yang mengangkat diri nya dan Nagato dari kegelapan yang sempat membuat mereka terjerumus.

'Tadaima', batin Konan sebelum ia memejamkan mata nya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Ia dapat mendengar sebuah bisikan samar. Sebuah suara yang dikenal nya dan begitu dirindukan nya. Suara pria yang dicintai nya.

"Okaeri, Konan-chan"

Konan memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Yahiko tak menipu saat mengucapkan janji. Pria itu menepati janji nya. Mereka akan selalu bersama, dan kini mereka memang bersama. Mereka terus bersama dan mereka takkan lagi terpisah di dalam keabadian.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Maaf bila sexual content nya terkesan berlebihan di fict ini. YahixKonan bukan pair favorit author & fict ini request temen author.

Author memutuskan menambah sexual content karena jarang nemuin fict dengan sexual content untuk pair ini (mungkin author yang nggak pernah ngecek) & tiba-tiba berpikir untuk membuat fict dengan sexual content.


End file.
